I Think I'm Addicted
by Potential Schizophrenic
Summary: And Yonder Soft Phial, The Exquisite Blue, Sure To Taste Sweetly- Is That Poison Too? MelloXNear, sequel up!


**The _italics_ are two lines of a poem- its an awful poem really, and they're forcing us to study it, but those lines kinda struck me. The mention of the 'exquisite blue' made me think of Mello's eyes.**

**The poems called 'The Laboratory' and its by Robert Browning **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

**~X~**

What was it with goths and masquerades? Reminiscent of the 19th century, the goths thought they were being original, sophisticated. With the black dresses and elaborate masks, the strange techno/classic/rock type music playing, Mello felt as though he was dreaming. It was one of those places you'd never go unless in a strange fantasy, or if you were a goth-kid.

Most of the people in the room were his age, Mello observed, but he was here alone. A simple black mask covered his scar and the rest of the left side of his face, but his piercing blue eyes shone through, sweeping the room. He dressed much like the others there, only simpler, a thigh-length black coat and black tight trousers, with knee-high boots. He blended in fine with the crowd and the shadows, watching the dancing crowds and the flickering, candle-imitation lights. It was empty. All of it.

**~X~**

Mello saw him dancing. Strange. That boy never socialized. His white hair stood out from the ethereal, shadowy black of the whispering garments of the rest of the room. His mask was white, a delicate thing, surrounding his dark eyes, but strangely he wore black. Mello frowned slightly. Near never wore black. He always wore white. Strange…

Near turned the girl he danced with in a circle, spun her into the arms of a nearby boy, and made his way to Mello. The blonde watched him as he approached, watched him as he stopped a mere foot away.

_And Yonder Soft Phial, The Exquisite Blue_

"Mello…" Near looked into Mello's perfect blue eyes, feeling himself become a little more addicted. Mello inclined his head in acknowledgement, but stayed silent. His eyes locked on Near, piercing into the other boy's black orbs.

"Mello, please talk to me" Near drew marginally closer, refusing to let himself beg for Mello's speech. "We aren't us here. Nobody knows who we are. We can forget for the time being. The past…the hate…just put it on hold for me. Please Mello?" Mello's head turned slowly to Near.

"I've tried Near" His whisper was for Near's ears only. "I don't want to hate you. But I cant help it. I cant let my guard down, you know that."

"Are you so afraid of love?" Near was struggling to keep the emotion out of his eyes, out of his voice.

Mello wrapped an arm around Near's waist, drawing him close so he could brush his lips over the boy's neck and rest his lips by his ear. "It's not that I fear love, Near. I fear falling in love with you. I don't know when I'll have to leave you, when you'll have to leave me. I don't want to fall in love and bear the pain of loss, not again."

"But its too late Mello" a tear slid down Near's cheek. "You've already fallen past the point of no return, as have I."

Mello half-smiled. "Near, do you think I don't know? Why else would I stay away from you? You're like a drug to me, and I'm like a drug to you. The addiction is unhealthy, Near. We have to stop before we get out of hand."

_Sure To Taste Sweetly- Is That Poison Too?_

Near shook his head, more tears spilling. He held Mello as close as he could, letting his tears fall into the other boy's jacket. Mello held Near, afraid to get too close. He pushed Near back slightly. "I cant, Near!" a single tear dared to leak from his eye. He brushed it away impatiently. He looked back into Near's eyes. He covered his eyes with his gloved hand. He felt Near turn, and begin to leave.

The white haired boy's fingers slipped past Mello's hand as he walked away, but Mello instinctively gripped his hand. Near turned back, surprised. Mello uncovered his eyes, and hopeless love and addiction surged through them. He pulled Near into his arms.

"So I guess this means you love me." Near's mumble was amazingly cute, and Mello gripped his chin and made him face him.

"You always were right, Near."

Leaning down, he kissed Near softly, gently on the lips. The intimacy drew stares from around the room, but people soon went back to dancing. Sensing that Near wasn't really experienced in this area, Mello grinned into the kiss and deepened it, causing Near to squeak a little in surprise. Eventually, they parted.

"Maybe we should leave such a crowded place." Near murmured. "They're looking at us." Mello smiled and entwined his fingers with Near's. He led him out of the 'ballroom' and into the beautiful night, gazing at the stars. Near gazed with him, until he could bear the lack of contact no longer. He pulled Mello close, losing himself in the blue, blue eyes. Mello smiled, kissing Near again.

Although a love like this cannot last forever, they would give it a damned good go.

**R&R and i will airmail beautiful cookies!!!**


End file.
